This invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector for use with flexible components, such as, flexible circuits or flexible cables.
One use of electrical connectors is to connect flexible components, such as, flexible circuits or flexible cables to various electrical devices such as printed circuit boards. The flexible components typically include a number of conductors which must be connected electrically with the appropriate contacts on the printed circuit board. The types of connectors that are generally used to establish electrical connection between the flexible component and the printed circuit board have several disadvantages.
One disadvantage is that these types of connectors generally do not securely lock the flexible component in the connector. Therefore, the flexible component is susceptible to being pulled out of the connector. Another disadvantage is that these connectors require soldering that can be troublesome to perform and time consuming. Yet another disadvantage is that during assembly the flexible component can be inserted into the connector at an angle. If the flexible component is secured in the connector at an angle, it is likely that electrical shorts will develop.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which can be used to electrically connect a flexible component to a substrate such as a printed circuit board.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector that improves the retention of the flexible component in the connector. Another object of the invention is provide an electrical connector which does not require soldering and thus avoids soldering problems.
A further object of the present invention is to provide alignment features for each of the components so that the components can be assembled in only one specific orientation. Another object of the invention is to provide alignment features for each of the components so that the traces on the flexible component are precisely aligned with the contacts on the circuit board during installation.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an assembly tool which preloads the contacts in the connector before the connector is secured to the circuit board. Another object of the present invention is to provide a removal tool that can be used to disconnect the printed circuit board and the flexible component from the electrical connector.
Another object is to provide an electrical connector which has the mounting hardware attached to the electrical connector versus separate components (i.e., nuts and bolts) which could be lost.
A further object is to provide a low cost method for packaging the electrical connector.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following description and upon reference to the drawings.
The electrical connector of the present invention can be used to establish both mechanical and electrical connection between a flexible component and a printed circuit board. The electrical connector may include an upper housing, a contact housing, contacts, expandable leg members and post elements.
The contacts are disposed in holes that are provided in the contact housing and the contacts are positioned such that they correspond to the desired locations of circuit interconnection between the flexible component and the circuit board.
In order to use the connector, the flexible component is first assembled between the upper housing and the contact housing. The contact housing and the flexible component include alignment posts which ensure that the conductors on the flexible component are precisely aligned with the contacts in the contact housing.
Next, the assembly of the upper housing, the contact housing, and the flexible component can be attached to the circuit board via the expandable legs and the post elements. The expandable legs are disposed on the upper housing and are adapted to be inserted into mounting holes that are provided in the circuit board, the contact housing, and the flexible component. Once the expandable legs are inserted, they can be radially expanded into engagement with the mounting holes in the circuit board by driving the post elements into the expandable legs. The circuit board also includes alignment holes that ensure that the conductors on the circuit board are in precise alignment with the contacts in the contact housing.
An assembly tool can be used to drive the post elements into the expandable legs. In addition, the assembly tool ensures that the contacts in the contact housing are preloaded before the connector is secured to the circuit board. Additionally, the connector may include a removal tool that is designed to drive the inserted post element out of the expandable legs.